SHOUKANJUU DURANTE EL 3ER AÑO
by Sanawa Issei3
Summary: sanawa sergio entra en fimuzuki y conoice a auna peliverde linda por ayudarla se entera que le engañaron con traicon de su amiga kiirishima shouko pero ella es la verdadera traidora ella lo utiliso y tambien quedo traicionado cuando himeji lo conoce el nuevo amor con ella renace y tambien una tal miharu tambien pero secretamente himejixsergioxmiharu
1. INICIO DE AÑO NUEVA AMIGA

**ISSEI3: hola es mi primer capitulo de este genero espero que les encante**

**SHOUKANJUU DURANTE EL 3ER AÑO**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**INICIO DE AÑO NUEVA AMIGA**

**Narrador:** esta es la historia de nuestro protagonista Sergio se transfiriere a fumizuki academia después de ser abandonado a su suerte el iva de camino a casa el apenas va en el inicio del tercer año de regreso de su ingreso no llego a las primeras clases y cuando de repente escuchan gritos y golpes el va a ver lo que pasa entonces ve a una chica de pelo verde siendo golpeada el sabia que tenia que ayudar

Sergio: que le pasa estúpido (empujando al chico)

Sujeto: que te importa imbécil (golpeando a el)

Sergio: no me gusta ver a una chica siendo golpeada toma esto ahh (golpeando al chico cayo al piso)

Sujeto: pero que carajos me largo (se va del lugar)

Sergio: estas bien (dice tomando la mano de la peli verde)

Chica: gracias y un poco estoy lastimada (dice tratando de sostenerse)

Sergio: no te encuentras bien te llevare a casa (la carga estilo princesa haciendo que se sonroje ella)

Chica: (sonrojada) no es molestia pero podre sola (dice apenada pero el insistió y acepto)

Sergio: no sea asi yo me llamo sanawa sergio y el tuyo (dice con alegría a ella)

Chica: el mio es aiko kudo un gusto en conocerlo sanawa-san (dice con alegría)

Sergio el mio también kudo-san

(Residencia senador)

Sergio: llegamos (dice con tranquilidad

Aiko: ok lo se es linda tu casa (dice apenada)

Sergio: gracias y porque te estaba golpeando (decía enojado pero tranquilo)

Aiko: bueno nuestra clase gano pero la otra clase quiere venganza y mira como hicieron (con tristeza baja la cara y el con la mano levanta la cara de ella)

Sergio: como no sabia que pelean feo las clases (triste)

Aiko: bueno en fumizuki las clases ocupan sus materias para pelear contra otras clases denegando las otras un ejemplo es que la clase B pelea contra la clase D un maestro le asignan una materia en el campo de batalla un ejemplo de eso es que el maestro es de una materia digamos matemáticas sus seres invocadores tendrán una puntuación de estudio de la matera que es asignada la diferencia es que en todas las clases hay materias de acuerdo a su estudio el nivel que saco su examen sacastes 70 tu ser será de una puntuación de 7000 puntos pero si sacas 0 tu ser igual sacara 0 puntos me entiendes (explicándole a él)

Sergio: si entendí mucho a ver dare un ejemplo su soy bueno en la música digamos saco 90 en música mi ser saca una puntuacion de 9000 puntos no es asi (explicándose)

Aiko: exactamente es lo que dije muy bien si entiendes el sistema de fimizuki academy eres ingresado (dice ella)

Sergio: si hoy me ingrese como alumno de intercambio saque un 10 en mi último examen significa que estaré en la clase A no (dice apenado)

Aiko: si es correcto en lo que dices mañana te presentare a nuestra representante kirishima shouko (dice feliz)

Sergio: si gracias es tarde es mejor que descanse aquí no se ve bien quédese acostada (dice apenado)

AIko: gracias por ayudarme nunca olvidare su gesto y porque vive en esta casa paso algo con su familia (dice tranquila)

Sergio: bueno ellos me odian y pues no podía hacer nada y al final tuve que irme a dar un nuevo inicio a mi vida en esta ciudad tan tranquila y relajante (dice tranquilamente)

Aiko: ya veo esta ciudad cerca de japon es muy relajante por eso me gusta (sonriente)

Sergio: lo se bueno quede aquí y mañana estará mejor yo dormiré aquí no se esfuerce aun esta delicada por los golpes le aseguro que mañana estar mejor y podrá moverse (dice apenado)

Aiko: lo se gracias (dice agradecida)

**Narrador:** sergio se fue a dormir dejando a la peliverde reposar y la noche contina hasta que el dia llego un sábado por la mañana

Sergio: ahhh ya amaneció vere si esta mejor kudo-san (dice relajado)

Aiko: hola estaba leyendo un libro que me intereso mucho se llama loveds (dice apacionada)

Sergio: no es problema que bueno que este bien quiere algo de comer (dice tranquilamente)

Aiko: con gusto comeré algo ya estoy mejor (dice feliz)

Sergio: que bueno que estes bien no me gusta simplemente sea lastimada no lo soporto (dice molesto)

Aiko: pasa algo asi o porque se enoja por ver sido golpeada yo (con raresa)

Sergio: es una largo trauma que me dejo cada vez que veo algo asi no lo soporto (dice con seriedad)

Aiko: entiendo ahh (dice con raresa)

Sergio: oh no se mueve mucho aun debe doler es mejor esperar a que se cure bien de sus heridas (dice con tranquilidad)

Aiko: tienes razon en eso gracias por ayudarme de una vez mas (dice con agradecimiento)

Sergio: no es problema kudo-san a cierto como soy nuevo algún dia me enseñaras la ciudad (dice con una sonrisa)

Aiko: ten por seguro que si (dice sonriendo)

**Narrador:** el dia seguía y en otro lugar una chica de pelo morado estaba preocupada por su amiga de pelo verde aiko kudo kirishima shouko estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y decide llamarla a su cel

Aiko: es algo fantástico que cocine bien a pesar de ser odiado (dice fascinada por la comida)

Sergio: es cierto pero hablemos de algo no dime tienes amigos (dice con tranquilidad hasta que el teléfono suena)

Aiko: es una llamada de la representante de la clase A debe estar preocupada de que no he venido (dice preocupada)

Sergio: hablale para que le diga que esta bien y le diga la diga la dirección donde esta (dice con una sonrisa)

Aiko: no es mala idea (celular/hola) (hablando)

Shouko: (celular/donde estas kudo-san me tiene preocupada donde esta) (dice en tono preocupada)

Aiko: (celular/en casa de un amigo ayer me paso algo y me ayudo aun sigo delicada por lo que me paso) (dice tranquila)

Shouko: (celular/donde mero estas para ayudarte) (dice muy preocupada)

Aiko: done es la dirección Sergio (dice ella)

Sergio: bueno cerca de fimuzuki academy una cuadra se llama residencia sanawa por (dice con tranquilidad)

Aiko: no por nada es que mi representante llamo y quiere saber donde esta (dice con tranquilidad)

Sergio: ok (dice sonriendo)

Aiko: (celular/en la residencia sanawa una cuadra antes de fimuzuki) (dice tranquilamente)

Shouko: (celular/ok ire de imediato no te muevas) (dice aun preocupada)

Aiko: (celular/ok no lo are estoy bien) (dice tranquila aun)

Shouko: (celular/ok solo quédese) (dice ella colgando el celular)

Aiko: viene en camino es mi mejor amiga (dice feliz)

Sergio: entiendo que los mejores amigos se preocupan usted tiene la mejor amiga sabia (dice sabiamente)

Aiko: gracias por decirlo me gusta que aprecien esa parte (dice feliz)

Sergio: de nada ade- (es interumpido por el toque)

(Toc Toc)

Sergio: debe ser tu amiga no (con duda)

Aiko: si debe ser ella ve a ver (dice con tranquilidad)

Sergio: si (abriendo) hola debe ser kirishima shouko (dice tranquilo)

Shouko: si donde esta ella me tiene preocupada puedo pasar (dice tranquilamente)

Sergio: si entra (dice el mientras que ella sube a donde esta ella)

(Habitación de Sergio)

Aiko: presidenta esta aquí no se ve contenta (dice algo triste)

Shouko: me tenias preocupada sabes cuanto tiempo estuve buscándote (dice enojada)

Aiko: perdóname si no quería preocuparte de esta manera gracias a el que me salvo (dice algo triste)

Sergio: como dije no me gusta como te trato ese chico se merece un castigo (dice molesto)

Shouko: cállate estúpido porque no avisastes no quiero que nada le pase a ella (dice molesta pero el se sintió triste)

Sergio: entonces vete al infierno con tu amiga (se va de la habitación molesto)

Aiko: no desvistes decirle a el de esta forma el me ayudo mucho para reponerme el es una persona que sufrió su familia lo abandono y el solo busca a un amigo que lo entienda (dice molesta)

Shouko: no sabia debería disculparme (dice dirigiéndose a la sala)

(Habitaciones)

Sergio: a ver como esta la comida cuele bien tratare de poner esto y de mas esto me encanta (dice haciendo su curry)

Shouko: oye tu donde pero que rayos esto cuele bien quien lo hace (dice facinada por la comida)

Sergio: ahora traeré los aderesos ahhh no me espantes asi (dice asustado)

Shouko: perdona eso y discúlpame por decirte de esa forma es mi mejor amiga que no se que haría sin ella es mi mejor amiga (dice en tono triste)

Sergio: no hay problema kirishima-san (dice tranquilamente)

Shouko: eres una persona misteriosa muy fría y tranquilo (dice sabiamente)

Sergio: oh pero es ya tarde me tarde en hacer esto es mejor que tu y ella se queden aquí es peligroso (dice algo preocupado)

Shouko: si gracias haces te (pregunta ella)

Sergio: si ire hacer un poco espera (el se va a la cocina a preparar te mientras tanto con aiko)

Aiko: puedo moverme tal vez mañana pueda ir a la academia y presentarlo a todos en la clase (dice felizmente)

**Narrador:** entonces el tiempo paso y la noche también y el dia llego en un momento el moreno despierta en un sillón relajado poco después prepara el desayuno de los tres y se aventuraron a la academia fumizuki cuando aiko le presenta a el como nuevo de la clase A este es el inicio de una aventura que no se esperan en el segundo capitulo

**CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 2**

**TRAICION Y NUEVA VIDA**

**Issei3: bueno les dire que pronto esta el capitulo 2 no se lo pierdan**


	2. TRAICION Y NUEVA VIDA

**Issei3: hola este es el capitulo 2 me gusto como lo hice de verdad soy bueno haciendo esto ademas hago la otra de school dxd por eso me trado con el capitulo 28 entonces damos inicio a este capitulo**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**TRAICION Y NUEVA VIDA**

**Narrador:** después de que aiko presentara a Sergio todos los chicos preguntaban cosas que el omitía en algunas de ellas

Pero poco después de las presentaciones la clase C pidió un ESB entonces shouko diriogio todo

Shouko: chicos la clase C pidió un ESB aiko tu con Sergio veamos que tan bueno eres sanawa-san (ordenando)

Sergio: si representante aiko seremos los primeros (dice tranquilo)

Aiko: si vamos (salen los dos y ven a los primeros de la clase C)

Sergio: bien invocación aparece (dice cuando el ser de Sergio aparece con una vestimenta parecida al cuarto hokage de naruto con una puntuación de 9000 puntos)

Aiko: invocación aparece (el ser de aiko como en el anime del 2010 y una puntuación de 8500)

Sergio: ser ataca a todos yaaa (dice al ser y el ataca aparece un zorro de 9 colas versión pequeña pero fuerte)

Aiko: increíble que el ser de Sergio-kun sea fuerte donde será el que me interesa un poco (dice impresionada)

Sergio: son débiles de 120 y de 200 que aburrido llegare con la representante de la clase C (dice mientras derrota a todos los de la clase llega con la representante de la clase C sheni yuka)

Yuka: parece que uno de la clase a llego invocación aparece (dice ella mientras aparece la invocación de ella con puntuación 8700 entonces aparece el ser de Sergio con puntuación de 8900 dejando incrédula a la representante)

Yuka: que eres mas fuerte que yo no puede ser (dice perdiendo cuando el maestro iron man aparece)

Iron man: la clase A gana (dice a los campeones)

(Poco después de la pelea con la clase C)

Aiko: Sergio tienes un poder increíble (dice sonriendo a él todos les aplauden a él)

Sergio: no es nada tiempo con estudios pero (cuando shouko llega y abofetea a aiko)

Aiko: que te pasa shouko (dice incledula)

Shouko: traidora eres una maldita traidora porque mientes de la victoria contra la clase F traidora (dice molesta y desilusionada todos le dicen traidora Sergio solo se quedó mirando)

Aiko: que nunca menti porque lo dice no te hecho nada porque yo no entonces púdrase todos (dice con lágrimas y corriendo del salón solo Sergio sabía lo que le hicieron)

Sergio: ustedes solo son unos imbéciles kirishima-san yo pensé que eras la amiga de aiko pero veo que no lo es tu si algún dia te disculpas con ella no lo hagas porque nunca te lo perdonara (dice molesto y sale tras de aiko)

(En el techo de la academia fimuzuki)

Aiko: (en el barandal) bien mi plan sale bien que estupendo ahora no quiero esta vida no la quiero (cuando el llega)

Sergio: aiko estas aquí donde estas (dice preocupado aiko lo escucha y voltea cuando el ve donde esta)

Aiko: no te acerques Sergio o me mato en serio (dice en amenaza)

Sergio: no lo hagas yo te creo no hagas ninguna tontería si baja de ahí si (dice muy preocupado por ella)

Aiko: (bajando) Sergio yo no (cuando el la abrasa)

Sergio: cálmate si tu eres mi amiga yo soy el único amigo que tienes confía en mi ahora sabes cómo me siento (dice con una tierna sonrisa)

Aiko: Sergio gracias por hacerme sentirme bien de verdad era lo que mas necesitaba gracias (secándose las lágrimas)

Sergio: mejor es regresar a mi casa por ahora vamos (dándole la mano)

Aiko: si vamos (tomando la mano de el)

**Narrador: **entonces Sergio y aiko se fueron de la academia poco después de que entraron a casa de Sergio le dio te para que se tranquilizara

Sergio: toma este te si te calmara mi madre adoptiva me enseño hacer el te (dice con nostalgia)

Aiko: que le paso a ella (dice aun nerviosa por lo que paso)

Sergio: ella murió el dia de mi cumpleaños pero estoy bien no te preocupes estoy bien (dice con una sonrisa)

Aiko: no sabia que te paso eso perdona (dice algo triste mas de lo común)

Sergio: no te preocupes por ahora pedí dos semanas de descanso te cambiare de personalidad de acuerdo (dice el con una sonrisa)

Aiko: esta bien y como será mi nueva personalidad (dice con curiosidad)

Sergio: a su tiempo por ahora es mejor dormir (dice el mientras se va al sofá)

(Poco después en la habitación de Sergio)

Aiko: por ahora debo estar con el y al final lo traicionare como a todos jajaja (ríe con locura)

**Narrador: **aiko sabia que si lo haría después no se arrepentiría de lo que hara en un futuro entonces paso un poco de noche y el moreno se despierta y se para en el balcón a mirar la luna

Sergio: que bonita vista estoy viendo la luna brilla a aquel dia que pase con saya ese fue el momento mas feliz que pase ahora veo un lugar vacío (dice con nostalgia)

(A la mañana siguiente)

Sergio: (dormido en el balcón) que donde me quede dormido en el balcon como siempre (dice algo molesto)

(Habitación)

Aiko: amaneció que bien por ahora seguir con el plan (dice feliz)

Sergio: (subiendo) bueno veré como esta ella (entra y la ve medio desnuda) ahhh perdóname no qui- (dice el mientras le avienta una almohada)

Aiko: pervertido fíjate antes de entras toca la puerta idiota (molesta)

Sergio: lo siento necesito sacar cosas de mi habitación por eso entre sin saberlo (sonrojado)

Aiko: lo siento por eso es que estaba callado y quería ponerme algo de ropa que traje (dice tranquila)

Sergio: lo se perdona pero tenemos que comprarte la nueva ropa y nueva personalidad es lo que te debo de cambiar prepárate después de comer te llevare a escoger la ropa que mas te agrade (dice en tono tranquilo)

Aiko: entiendo ahora salte y espera (dice sonrojada)

Sergio: ok entiendo (saliendo de la habitación)

(Poco después en el centro comercial en kyoto)

Sergio: aiko ven vamos al centro comercial a comprar la ropa que necesitas y un nuevo uniforme también (dice serio)

Aiko: y que color de pelo tendré (dice con curiosidad)

Sergio: después de la ropa vamos a escogerla (dice el tranquilo)

**Narrador: **asi que Sergio escogió la ropa que mas le encanto a aiko y la compro después de eso le enseño que color de pelo le gusta mas (dice el enseñando el color del tinte)

Aiko: me gusta mucho el azul (dice a el con el tinte de color azul)

Sergio: entonces será azul (dice sonriendo a la elección)

**Narrador: **ellos pasaron toda las dos semanas como actuar fríamente como Sergio sabia lo que sentía la traición aiko sabia como es ser odiado pasaon hasta el dia de hoy después de dos semanas sergio se enamora de ella pero ella no lo ama hasta el momento que sepa que no es asi Sergio sentirá ese dolor

Sergio: bueno aiko ya sabe que hacer (dice dándole la mano)

Aiko: lo se tu me enseñastes (dice ella tranquila/aiko trae es un uniforme diferente falda rosada chaleco azul y corbata igual de rosada y un pelo azul hermoso toda cambiada de personalidad)

Sergio: ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer antes de entrar a la clase ok (dice feliz)

Aiko: lo se (igual)

(Clase A)

Sergio: ah que aburrido entrar a la clase de los traidores (dice el en tono aburrido y la clase se molesta) aiko entra a clases que tenemos que derrotar a las demás clases (dice dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta)

Aiko: ya voy no seas aburrido (dice aburrida y todos ven a aiko dejándolos en shock)

Sergio: como sea aiko recuerda lo que hicimos para venganza (dice con seriedad)

Aiko: si maestro puede darnos un ESB contra la clase A (dice ella en reto contra la clase A)

Maestro: si IB activado sanawa Sergio y aiko kudo vs clase A (dice activando el campo)

Clase A: invocación aparece (todos los seres de la clase aparece seres de 1000 en total de 999000 puntos)

Sergio: aparece invocación (aparece el ser de Sergio con puntos de 12000 puntos

Aiko: aparece invocación (el ser de aiko aparece con puntos de 23000 juntando son de 25000 puntos)

**Narrador:** asi que estaban algo sorprendidos la clase de tales poderes de los dos asi que pelearon con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la clase completa perdió

Iron man: los que perdieron a recuperación (dice llevándose a todos a la sala de castigo)

Aiko: ganamos no lo puedo creer sabes algo tengo que ir a buscar algo me esperas si (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: claro (dice el y aiko se va pero Sergio la sigue para decirle que la ama cuando escucha lo que no podría creer)

(Del otro lado)

Aiko: ese estúpido callo igual que ellos lo utilice para traer dolor a su vida asi no tendrá amigos ajaja (rie malignamente cuando el le dice)

Sergio: es cierto eso aiko (dice el y sale corriendo en ese instante llueve a cantaros llegando a un árbol)

Aiko: lo escuchaste verdad no quería que lo supieras solo te utilice para que asi no tengas amigos lamento esto pero no te amo si tu me amas yo no y adiós y lo ciento por tanto tiempo perdido (dice alejándose dejando en shock)

(Tres horas después debajo de la lluvia)

Himeji: me pregunto que hay en casa oh que hace ese chico debajo de la lluvia (dice ella con preocupación y camina con un paraguas asia a el)

Sergio: (aun en shock) no puedo creer que me dijera esas cosas (dice en estado de shock durante tres horas seguidas bajo la lluvia la pelirosada le pregunta)

Himeji: estas bien (dice debajo del paraguas pero Sergio se desmaya enfrente de ella)

**Narrador: **la pélirosada llamada himeji mizuki no sabia lo que paso pero debe ayudarlo en esta situación que con el tiempo renacerá un nuevo amor poco después de que ella lo llevara a su casa ella espero hasta que el despertó

Sergio: donde estoy (dice confundido)

Himeji: estas en mi casa te encontré bajo un árbol en tremenda lluvia te encuentras bien y como te llamas (dice en tono preocupado Sergio sabia que responder)

Sergio: fui traicionado por la persona que no me amo y la ame con mi alma ahora solo soy un chico llamado sanawa Sergio que sufre el dolor de ser traicionado por la persona que le ayudo (dice con tremenda tristeza ella solo se quedo callada hasta que dijo algo)

Himeji: lamento lo sucedido con ella y me llamo himeji mizuki un placer conocerte sanawa-kun (dice algo tranquila)

Sergio: himeji un bonito nombre para una chica linda como usted (dice algo alegre dejando a ella sonrojada)

Himeji: dime que clase va (dice ella confusa)

Sertgio: en la clase A y tu himeji-san (preguntaba el con tranquilidad)

Himeji: en la clase F la peor de todas las clases (dice en tono desanimado)

Sergio: no te desanimes asi himeji-san te ayudare a ser de la clase A en dos días se como enseñarte a ser mas fuerte (dándole una sonrisa a ella)

Himeji: en serio gracias por tu ayuda sanawa-kun (dice dándole una tierna sonrisa)

Sergio: no gracias a ti por a verme ayudado de esa forma de verdad te debo una (mente/porque siento que nos llevaremos mejor que ahora) de verdad gracias (dice dándole la mano a ella)

Himeji: de nada ahora debe descanzar estuvo mas de tres horas bajo la lluvia debe reponerse (dice dándole un te a el)

Sergio gracias por el te himeji-san (sonriéndole)

**Narrador: **entonces ellos se fueron a dormir hasta la mañana Sergio se despertó tranquilamente

Sergio: ya es de dia mejor veo donde esta ella es muy linda (dice el con una sonrisa lo que no sabia ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho esa palabra se quedo toda roja)

Himeji: en seri cree que soy muy linda (dice muy roja detrás de la puerta dejando a el sorprendido)

Sergio no sabia que estabas detrás de la puerta (dice algo nervioso)

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

**RELACION CON HIMEJI Y CELOS CON AIKO**

**Issei3: bueno luego seguire con el capitulo 3 nos vemos**


	3. RELACION CON HIMEJI Y CELOS CON AIKO

**ISSEI3: hola es el capitulo tres  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 3 **

**REACION CON HIMEJI Y SELOS CON AIKO  
><strong>

Himeji: en serio cree que soy una chica linda (dice feliz)

Sergio: que no pense que estabas ayi (dice asustdo)

Himeji: perdona por eso pero tenemos que ir a la academia (dice tranquila)

Sergio: ahh verdad eso entonces vamos a la academia (dice ya listo a la academia fimuzuki)

Himeji: si vamos (dice tomando la mano de el)

Sergio: si pero espera himeji-san (dice apenado mientras es jalado por ella)

**(Academia fumizuki)**

Sergio: llegamos (dice con tranquilidad)

Himeji: ok lo se es bueno llegar a tiempo (dice apenada)

Sergio: si ahora te dejare a tu salon (dice tranquilo)

Himeji: si gracias por acompañarme (dice apenada)

Sergio: de nada bueno ire a mi aula (dice llendose a su salon)

Himeji: que buen chico es (dice ella tranquila y minami la ve)

Minami: hola himeji y ese chico quien era (dice tranquila)

Himeji: es un nuevo amigo es de la clase A por minami-chan (dice ella tranquila)

Minami: pense que los de la clase A eran rastreros pero veo que ese chico no lo es (dice tranquila)

**(Clase A)**

Sergio: ahh bueno se que toda la clase me odia pero en las batallas no deben hacerlo ya que debo ganar en ellas (dice tranquiloy entra y se sienta)

Aiko: el esta aqui que hace a si es de esta clase bueno el esta solo no trae su liblo de loveds umm tratara de leerlo (dice tranquila)

Alumno: los de la clase E nos reto (dice el molesto)

Shouko: ya escucharon a pelear ya (dice la representante)

**Narrador:** sergio se quedo leyendo su libro loveds mientras que los demas peleaban con la clase E mientras aiko lo ve tranquilo se pregunto porque no entra a la batalla

Sergio: ahhh ya es hora de romper traceros (dice parandose y saliendo del aula)

Aiko: que hara porque sale apenas esta loco o que (dice algo molesta)

Sergio: no es problema que bueno que podre destrozar a la clase E (dice tranquilo y llegan unos de esa clase)

Clase E: miren un estudiante de la clase A vamos a romperle la cara (dicen unos estudiantes)

Sergio: que bueno es hora de destrosar a chicos (dice invocando su ser destrullendo a todos los que estaba a su lado)

Aiko: pasa algo es el capas de destruir hasta la academia si el lo propone (dice asombrada)

Sergio: hora de ganar y derrotar a la representante de la clase E (dice con seriedad)

Representante: que un simpre alumno de la clase A es capas de destruir a mis compañeros no lo puedo creer (dice ella cuando un estudiante de la clase E cae enfrente de ella)

Estudiante: es imposibre de dorrotarlo (cae enfrente de ella)

Sergio: oh no se mueve que mal hola representante de la clase E (dice tranquilo)

Representante: me rindo no quiero que nada malo pase (dice con las manos arriba y el maestro de hierro aparece diciendo)

Iron man: se termino ganadores clase A (dice confirmando la victoria)

Sergio: no es probrema tal vez mis compañeros de la clase A me perdone por lo que dije ya que soy fuerte en materia de batalla (dice tranquilo entra a su salon y ve a aiko enfrente de el)

Aiko: has ganado otra vez (dice triste)

Sergio: si espero que la representante me hable de nuevo (dice friamente)

Aiko: lo se y sabes algo recuerdas ese dia que dije que no te amo en realidad si te amo pero no queria que fuera rechasada (dice con una mirada triste)

Sergio: es tarde para decirlo porque ya no te amo (dice con mirada fria y dejando triste a ella)

Aiko: lo siento de verdad lo siento yo no sabia que hacer (dice entre lagrimas)

Sergio: me importa un pepino es mejor irme a casa (dice llendose dejandola con un corazon roto)

Aiko: aun no dejare estar pensando en ti no renunciare a ti (dice tristemente)

**Narrador:** el dia seguía y en otro lugar sergio espero afuera de aula del salon F y se va pero himeji sale y le grita

Himeji: espera sergio espera (dice gritando)

Sergio: ok ok sabes que soy frio pero aveces hablo mis emociones un poco (dice el mientras una chica de pelo naranja cae el reacciona y la salva)

Miharu: ah estoy bien (dice sana y salva cuando se da cuenta que esta apachurando a alguien)

Sergio: hay si duele pero al menos sabe a la chica (dice adolorido)

Miharu: lo siento y gracias por salvarme bueno es mejor ir a casa tendre mas cuidado (dice llendose)

Himeji: salvastes a la chica eres un chico bueno es algo que aprecias (dice ella tranquila)

Sergio: es cierto pero es mejor ir a casa (dice feliz mientras tanto con minami en el aula F)

Minami: lo encontre es mejor ir a casa (dice retirandose cuando choca con la directora)

Directora: no deberia estar en su cada señorita shimada (dice molesta)

Minami: lo se solo tenia que traer algo ya voy saliendo (dice ella mientra la direcctora saca un cuchillo parecido al de sekai y la apuñala)

Minami: (grita) ayuda por favor ahh (gritaba pero nadie le escucho mientras tanto con himeji y sergio)

Sergio: si ire hacer algo me ayudas himeji (dice tranquilo)

Himeji: ok te ahh (dice y se lastima)

Sergio: pasa algo (preocupado)

Himeji: estoy bien pero algo me preocupo (dice preocupada)

Sergio: entiendo bueno es mejor continuar (dice tranquilo)

Himeji: si (dice feliz)

**Narrador:** entonces el tiempo paso y la noche también y el dia llego en un momento el moreno despierta en un sillón relajado poco después prepara el desayuno de los dos y se aventuraron a la academia fumizuki cuando ven una abulancia se preguntaban que sucedio cuando llegaron preguntaron que paso

Sergio: que ha pasado (dice tranquilo)

Alumno: no se entero un estudiante de la clase F fue asesina se trata de shimada minami (dice asustado dejando en shock a himeji)

Himeji: minami-chan esta muerta (grita y cae como kotomi de clannad despues de eso se la llevan a la hospital)

Miharu: oye no vistes a shimada (dice ella preocupada)

Sergio: eres tu bueno nadie le dijeron fue asesinada ahora que veo todos estan aterrados y asustados y muchos se fueron a su casa por lo que paso (dice tranquilo)

Miharu: entiendo espero que este bien tu amiga (dice tranquila)

Sergio: gracias es mejor ver como esta y cuidate tal vez sea la ultima vez que te vea a pesar de que eres linda (dice algo apenado)

Miharu: gracias por decirlo es mejor ir a casa por hoy (dice apenada y se va a su casa)

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4****  
><strong>

**DIRECTORA ASESINA MUERTES DE SHOUKO Y SAKAMOTO**

**Issei3: bueno les dire que pronto esta el capitulo 4 no se lo pierdan**


End file.
